


like you hate me

by deducingontheroof



Series: sf18 bonus round fills [11]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aftercare, Choking, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Getting Over Your Ex Sex, Handcuffs, Insults, Language Kink, M/M, Mile High Club, Public Sex, Rough Sex, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: “Think about what you’re asking,” Kiyoshi tells, slipping his hand under Hanamiya’s shirt and lightly running his fingers up Hanamiya’s side. “If you want this, I won’t hold back.”“I wouldn’t want you to, Teppei.”





	like you hate me

**Author's Note:**

> sf bonus round one - time and place
> 
> Ship/Character: ANY ! Pairs? Threesomes? foursomes?   
> Fandom: Kuroko no Basuke, Chihayafuru, Haikyuu, Daiya no Ace, Free, Teppu, Yowamushi Pedal, Yuri On Ice, Oofuri  
> Major Tags: None  
> Additional Tags: "Mile high club", hook-ups, rough sex, options :"getting over your ex" sex, flight attendants, semi-public sex, public sex, language kink, powerplay, choking, gagging, handcuffs, awkward situations, Mothman  
> Do Not Wants: N/A
> 
> Prompt:   
> TIME: Halfway through the flight when everyone is (supposed to be) sleeping  
> PLACE: In the business class section of the plane

“You’re still awake, Kiyoshi?”

  
Kiyoshi blinks as he looks up at Hanamiya, the shadows on his face made even more intense by the darkened lighting of the plane.

  
  
“Yeah,” he says simply, “I have trouble sleeping on planes.”

  
  
Hanamiya’s expression changes, ever so slightly. “You should do me a favour, then.”

  
  
Kiyoshi raises an eyebrow, not speaking. He’s intrigued, he’s confused, but… he isn’t opposed.

  
  
“Do you hate me, Kiyoshi~?” Hanamiya purrs, straddling Kiyoshi’s lap. 

  
  
“No,” Kiyoshi murmurs. 

  
  
“Imayoshi-senpai dumped me,” Hanamiya whispers, hot breath against Kiyoshi’s neck. “I want you to fuck me like you hate me.”

  
  
“Think about what you’re asking,” Kiyoshi tells, slipping his hand under Hanamiya’s shirt and lightly running his fingers up Hanamiya’s side. “If you want this, I won’t hold back.”

  
  
“I wouldn’t want you to, Teppei.”

  
  
Before Hanamiya has time to register it, Kiyoshi grabs a fistful of his hair, forcing him off of Kiyoshi’s lap and to his knees. Kiyoshi spreads his legs, dragging Hanamiya forwards and pressing his head against his clothed crotch.

  
  
“If you want me to fuck you, you’ll have to earn it,  _pute_. Suck my cock.”

  
  
Hanamiya mouths along Kiyoshi’s hardening cock, reaching for the button of his jeans. He gets one hand on it before Kiyoshi slaps him hard.

  
“Did I say that you could touch me? I don’t want your filthy hands on me,  _salaud_ ,” Kiyoshi growls, reaching to the empty seat next to him for his backpack. He’d forgotten about the handcuffs Koganei had given him jokingly until that moment. The thought that he’d be using them for something Koganei had definitely not intended makes him smirk.

  
  
He cuffs Hanamiya’s hands behind his back, his cock twitching as Hanamiya winces at the bite of the metal. He unzips his jeans, pulling his cock out and stroking it a few times.  
  


“Please let me suck your cock, Kiyoshi,” Hanamiya pleads, his eyes wide as he takes in Kiyoshi’s size. Kiyoshi grins.

  
  
He grabs Hanamiya’s hair again, forcing the spider down onto his cock. Hanamiya gags, swallowing around Kiyoshi as he tries to adjust, and Kiyoshi groans softly, holding Hanamiya all the way down.

  
  
“That’s it, bitch,  _suce-moi la bite_ ,” Kiyoshi orders, bucking up into Hanamiya’s straining mouth. Hanamiya’s gagging and choking and struggling to breathe, but Kiyoshi doesn’t ease up. He’s done the responsible thing and warned Hanamiya, and now Hanamiya would realize just what he’s asked Kiyoshi to do.

  
  
Kiyoshi pulls out for a second, pulling Hanamiya’s head back by the hair. His eyes are glazed over, tears slowly leaking down his face. He’s so wrecked already.

  
  
“ _Tu veux que je te baise, putain merdeuse_? Hmm?” Kiyoshi asks teasingly, tugging again on Hanamiya’s hair and eliciting a sharp gasp from the boy. “Do you want me to fuck you? Or should I come in that disgusting mouth of yours and wait until we land? I’ll take you back to my hotel room, and I’ll make you scream.”

  
  
“I don’t give a shit,” Hanamiya says breathlessly, “Just do something.”

  
  
Kiyoshi clicks his tongue. “What a filthy mouth. You really are disgusting.” He drags Hanamiya back onto his cock, holding his head down and thrusting up into his throat.

  
  
Hanamiya’s gagging, but he’s not resisting at all. As good as this feels, Kiyoshi prefers a bit of fight when he doms. The main event would just have to wait.

  
  
He holds Hanamiya down as he comes with a groan. “Ah,  _merde_ , you feel so good.  _Avale, salop_.”

  
  
And Hanamiya obeys, regardless of whether or not he can actually understand what Kiyoshi’s saying. He swallows, his throat convulsing and twitching around Kiyoshi’s softening cock.

  
  
Kiyoshi pulls out, letting Hanamiya go, and does up his pants. He gently pulls Hanamiya up into his lap, embracing him gently but firmly and stroking his hair.

  
  
“You did so good, Hanamiya,” Kiyoshi murmurs.

  
  
“Imayoshi-senpai never bothered with aftercare,” Hanamiya whispers, biting back a sob. “I never needed it.”

  
“Maybe you didn’t think so, but I know that you do,” Kiyoshi tells, kissing the top of Hanamiya’s head. “I know you better than you think, Makoto.”

  
  
Hanamiya half sobs, half laughs at that. “What happens when we land?”

  
  
“I’ll buy you dinner,” Kiyoshi says simply, “I’ll buy you dinner, and we’ll go back to my room. And then, baby,  _je vais te baiser si fort que je vais te déchirer_.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://charlie-albus.tumblr.com) | [dreamwidth](https://deducingontheroof.dreamwidth.org)


End file.
